


Gracias

by begok



Series: Calendario de adviento 2020 [13]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: M/M, elu - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28076925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/begok/pseuds/begok
Summary: Eliott no está pasando su mejor época y aunque Lucas intenta no sentirse ofendido por los malos días de su novio, poco a poco va afectándole verle tan decaído y a veces beligerante.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Series: Calendario de adviento 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036560
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	Gracias

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KrissDL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrissDL/gifts).



> Fandom: Skam France  
> Pairing: Lucas/Eliott  
> Prompt: Flores

Eliott no está pasando su mejor época y aunque Lucas intenta no sentirse ofendido por los malos días de su novio, poco a poco va afectándole verle tan decaído y a veces beligerante.

Regresa a casa después de tomar algo con sus amigos, nervioso por saber cómo le encontrará cuando llegue, si es que está en casa cuando lo haga.

A veces, cuando desaparece, Lola le envía un mensaje para avisarle de que están juntos y que ella se encarga de devolverlo a casa sano y salvo. Otras veces se pasa la noche esperando una llamada. Aunque en su defensa puede decir que esas escapadas cada vez son menos habituales.

Cuando llega, el apartamento está en silencio y resopla, temiéndose lo peor. Deja la mochila en la entrada y se quita la cazadora antes de caminar hasta la habitación con la mochila colgando del brazo.

Al llegar al comedor se detiene bruscamente. Sobre la mesa hay un enorme ramo de rosas rojas. Se aproxima lentamente, mordiéndose la sonrisa, hasta coger el pequeño sobre blanco que descansa sobre una de las flores. Saca la tarjeta y se le acelera el corazón al ver la conocida letra de Eliott.

_ Gracias por aguantarme incluso cuando ni yo mismo me soporto. No están siendo buenos días y lo lamento. Sé que no te lo digo tantas veces como debería, pero quiero que sepas que te quiero.  _ _ Eliott _ _. _

Vuelve a meter la tarjeta en el sobrecito y deja la mochila sobre una silla, caminando con cuidado hasta el dormitorio. Abre la puerta en silencio y ve la silueta de  Eliott bajo el nórdico, así que se desviste y se cuela en la cama, abrazándose a su cintura por la espalda mientras deja un beso en su nuca.

–Gracias –susurra, rozando su nariz tras la oreja de  Eliott .

Eliott no responde, pero busca su mano y entrelaza los dedos con los suyos, acariciándolos hasta que vuelve a quedarse dormido.


End file.
